


Прощение

by IrhelSol



Series: арбуз [22]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, D/s play, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Roleplay, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Slash, Spanking, TYL+!, Wax Play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Занзас держал крепко. Он не собирался отдавать вонючей депрессии, Иемицу или ещё какой-нибудь дряни — своё. А Цуна был свой.Это сиквел к драбблуСиньор Десятый Вонгола





	Прощение

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet

Занзас любил такие солнечные и ветреные дни. Лучшая погода, чтобы подремать под выкрики солдат с плаца и птичий гомон вдали, под скрип чьих-то ботинок под окнами или смех служанок. Сейчас, окутанный сладким запахом жасмина, он бы с удовольствием сел на веранде и прикрыл глаза. И просидел бы так до ночи. Ночью аромат жасмина становился ещё сильнее, и к нему прибавлялся животный оттенок, который старый садовник Пабло называл «навозинкой». Этот запах прочно ассоциировался у Занзаса с домом.  
  
Атмосферу благодати портил только Цуна, сидящий в плетёном кресле за столиком. Он смотрел на Занзаса сухими и трезвыми глазами и неприятно улыбался, как хренов блаженный. Солнечное марево, окутавшее фигуру, как Пламя, словно предупреждало: тронь — и останется чёрная выжженная воронка на месте особняка.  
  
Лучше был бы пьяным в говно. Или прорыдался, а не держал всё внутри. Наверняка ведь успел изъесть себя, если не до основания, то изрядно.   
  
Упершись руками в подлокотники, Занзас склонился над Цуной. Тот прикрыл глаза, отстраняясь, от его дыхания несло крепким кофе. Обычно Цуна пил капучино с огромной молочной шапкой и карамелью. Занзас подшучивал, что это напиток девчонок, а Цуна всегда возражал, что не видит в этом ничего плохого. Он вообще не любил видеть плохое, ни в ком. Даже в своём отце, принёсшем в его жизнь мафию, смерть Кёко и многое другое.   
  
Занзас лизнул горькие губы и выпрямился.  
  
— Решил спрятаться в своей раковине, Вонгола? А вот хрен тебе.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
— О твоём упоённом жалении себя.  
  
— Занзас! Мой отец в реанимации и вряд ли очнётся, а я... мы поссорились накануне, опять. Я не поехал вместе с ним...  
  
— И выжил.  
  
— Я бы его вытащил.  
  
— Или погиб сам.  
  
— Может быть. Может быть, так было бы лу...  
  
Занзас ударил открытой ладонью. Жизнь среди психов всех мастей кое-чему учила. Например, что душевная боль вроде как перешибается телесной.  
  
Цуна дёрнулся. Щека стремительно наливалась розовым.  
  
Занзас ударил ещё.  
  
— Пытаюсь выбить из тебя дурь, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос. — И это только начало. Давай, подставляй другую щёку. Тебе не привыкать.  
  
— Какого чёрта! — возмутился Цуна, и Занзас влепил ещё одну пощёчину. У Цуны закапало из разбитой губы. Он растерянно слизнул кровь. — Да ты... совсем сдурел!  
  
— О, дело пошло. Вставай, мусор.  
  
— Не называй меня так, ты! Чёрт, Занзас, зачем… — прошептал Цуна, сгибаясь. Последние лет пять у него сами собой текли слезы из-за любой фигни — царапины, ушиба, — которую нормальные люди и не замечают обычно. Вот и сейчас закапало…   
  
Занзас предложил бы покрушить мебель и пострелять в тире, но его методы выпуска пара не годились для Цуны. А жаль. Намного проще было, когда тот просто напился и наматывал сопли на кулак, узнав, кто убил Сасагаву. Сейчас разговоры по душам не проканают.  
  
Злость и жажду драки он затолкал поглубже и подхватил Цуну — тот обнял за шею, как утопающий, впился зубами в плечо. По словам врачей, Иемицу не протянет до утра. Из больницы Цуну выставили хранители, обещали позвонить, если советник очнётся.  
  
— У-ублюдок, — выл Цуна, давясь рыданиями. Цеплялся за него всё больнее — точно синяки останутся. Хуй с ними, пусть хоть плечо отгрызёт. Занзас держал крепко. Он не собирался отдавать вонючей депрессии, Иемицу или ещё какой-нибудь дряни — своё. А Цуна был свой.  
  
В крыле для гостей Занзас ввалился в первую же дверь. С трудом отцепив от себя, кинул Цуну на кровать и примотал галстуком за запястья к решётчатой спинке, чтобы не сбежал. И пошёл искать свечи. Он смутно помнил, где они хранились в этом доме.  
  
Одна из служанок, увидев его, вскрикнула. Он оскалился и приказал тащить холодного шампанского к первой гостевой комнате, не входить, оставить за дверью. И ещё минут через сорок принести пожрать, что-нибудь лёгкое, но сытное.  
  
Цуна лежал неподвижно, уставившись в потолок, и кусал губы. Занзас прислонился к косяку, прокатывая по ладони толстую белую свечу — очень хотелось запустить ею в придурка. Спокойно. Шанс отвернуть голову советнику он проебал, а зря. Цуна бы злился на него, вероятно, ненавидел и мстил, но они разобрались бы в итоге. Теперь придётся выкручиваться иначе, как-то импровизировать.  
  
— Дай угадаю. Ты не можешь простить себе, что не спас отца, как не смог защитить Сасагаву Кёко, да? И при этом не можешь простить Иемицу смерть Сасагавы и то, что он втянул тебя в мафию. Да тебя шиза обнимает.  
  
— А если и обнимает? Ты, похоже, лучше меня всё знаешь.  
  
— У меня специалисты есть — знать всё, что мне надо.  
  
Он оттолкнулся от косяка и захлопнул дверь. Подходя к кровати, швырнул свечу на журнальный столик, потом вытащил ремень из шлевок.  
  
— Зачем? — глухо спросил Цуна, когда Занзас отвязал его и, перевернув на живот, стянул рубашку. Поздно спохватился, чертов-японец-я-держу-всё-в-себе.  
  
Теперь Занзас примотал руки не за запястья, а за предплечья.   
  
— Пороть буду. — Он сдёрнул с Цуны брюки с трусами. Вид знакомого до последнего изгиба обнажённого тела кольнул желанием, но Занзас тряхнул головой, зарычал, загоняя его вместе с Пламенем в самую глубину. Хотеть Цуну в таком состоянии, он считал, было унизительно для обоих.  
  
Пока Занзас фиксировал ноги — не хватало, чтобы Цуна дёрнулся и ему ремнем отбило почки или попало по хребту, — тот вяло брыкался, огрызался, хотя, на самом деле, мог вырваться, если бы захотел. На белой, со сливочным оттенком спине, чуть округлых ягодицах и узких бёдрах прослеживался лёгкий рельеф мышц. Цуна отводил час в неделю на тренировки со своими хранителями, пару часов отдельно с Натсом и раза три в месяц — на спарринги с ним. Европейский костюм помогал Цуне поддерживать образ щуплого улыбчивого японца, тихого и мягкого. Кто знал правду — друзья и партнёры — молчали, прочие — гнили в земле. Занзаса бесила эта кажущаяся невинность, но искренность Цуны, когда они оставались наедине, и его внутренний стальной стержень многое искупали.  
  
Занзас провёл ремнём вдоль спины. Он знал её на ощупь так, что, наверное, смог бы слепить по памяти. Цуна выдохнул и, кажется, даже расслабился, наверняка инстинктивно — не похоже, чтоб мозги у него сейчас нормально варили.  
  
Занзас давно уяснил: единственное, чем Цуну пронимало с гарантией, расслабляло и сносило к чертям чувство вины, угрызения совести и прочую дурь, — хорошенько приложить его физически. Сунуть под контрастный душ, набить морду, выпороть, трахнуть. И чем жёстче и острее ощущения — тем эффективнее. Занзас не собирался отдавать его на съедение внутренним демонам или позволить Иемицу утащить Цуну в могилу. Нужно было действовать.  
  
Однажды на Корсике, мозоля глаза тонкой батистовой рубашкой и голыми икрами, Цуна позволил догнать себя посреди макового поля, опрокинуть на землю, задрать белоснежную ткань и трахать почти на сухую, держа за запястья. Он обнимал бока бёдрами, тёрся щекой и шеей о двухдневную щетину Занзаса, подставлялся под зубы и как в бреду повторял его имя.  
  
Незадолго до этого Цуна довольно жестко повел себя в споре с Иемицу. Именно так, как, по-хорошему, и должен был. А в поле у Занзаса разыгралась паранойя: Цуна сейчас со мной, а мысленно все пережевывает тот разговор и уже жалеет о нём, никчемный босс. В ответ на уверения, что он ошибается, Занзас только разозлился: «А если выстрелить в тебя из этой вашей херни, побежишь извиняться!». Слово за слово, Занзас выхватил у Цуны из кобуры револьвер и выстрелил. Из чёрной аккуратной точки во лбу зажглось Пламя, и Цуна произнёс: «Люблю тебя».  
  
Занзас так офигел, что потерял дар речи. Он ожидал совсем других признаний, а выяснилось, что то ли Цуне не хватало духу сказать всего два слова, то ли он не видел в этом смысла. Занзасу вот точно не хватало. До этого момента.  
  
Занзас щёлкнул ремнём в воздухе. На Корсике он окончательно осознал, что Цуне нужен хороший пинок, чтобы вышибить его из раковины. Потому что пока тот внутри, он ни в чём не признается, ничего не сделает и ничего не поймёт.  
  
Сейчас Занзас смотрел на линию позвоночника, лопатки, ямочки над ягодицами — и хотел Цуну. Но одна мысль о том, чтобы трахать бревно, вымораживала.   
  
Зажав пряжку в ладони, он ударил два раза.  
  
Розовые полосы легли крест-накрест. Цуна напрягся, стиснув прутья, к которым был привязан. Видимо, решил молчать. Ну-ну.  
  
Он не играл и не наказывал, но Цуна вполне мог считать иначе — и терпеть. Главное, физическая боль притупляла душевную, заставляла очнуться, сосредоточиться на своём теле.   
  
Занзас бил, широко замахиваясь и меняя угол наклона, чтобы не попадать по одному и тому же месту. Но порол не во всю силу: не хотел, чтобы нежная шкурка пошла клочьями, да и до лихорадки так доиграться было раз плюнуть. А Занзас хотел, чтобы Цуна мыслил трезво.  
  
Пряжка нагрелась в ладони, пот заливал глаза, рубашка неприятно липла к спине. Исполосованные мышцы припухали. Через пять минут Цуна уже вскрикивал, тяжело дыша.  
  
Занзас провёл ногтями по боку и правой ягодице — Цуна зашипел, замычал протестующе, но так и не сказал «хватит». Грела мысль, что он доверяет, а не поддаётся мазохистским настроениям. Занзас отшвырнул ремень.  
  
Им хватало по жизни и подчинения, и управления, и причинения боли.  
  
Однажды идиотское стечение обстоятельств занесло их в БДСМ-клуб. Вскоре Занзас стоял на коленях перед босым Цуной, с руками, скованными браслетами-наручниками за спиной. Амулеты с иллюзиями Маммон заставляли проходящих мимо забывать их лица.   
  
Идею сыграть саба Занзасу подал Луссурия, заявивший, что босс выглядит слишком агрессивно, ни один нижний его к себе не подпустит. Ещё бы он не выглядел агрессивным, едва не получив дырку в боку размером с кулак.  
  
Цуна поставил ногу ему на плечо и надавил, приказывая вылизать ступню. Занзас подчинился, но из вредности прикусил большой палец и получил стеком по спине. Под кожей всколыхнулась ярость, кожаные наручники он едва не прожёг насквозь. Но вовремя понял, что если бы Цуна не ударил, он бы разочаровался в нем. И совет Луса был правилен: нижнего Занзас и сам бы себе не доверил.  
  
Он любил адреналин, но не любил, когда за него пытались взять ответственность. А Цуна в БДСМ-клубе именно это и сделал. Поэтому спустя месяц расплатился белыми чулками с поясом, юбкой-карандашом и простенькой блузкой, не скрывавшей плоской груди. Очередная иллюзия сделала Цуну неузнаваемым и идеальной дамой сопровождения. Вечеринка вышла на славу, у Занзаса под конец ныли ноги, столько они танцевали. Перед уходом, затащив в туалет, Занзас развернул Цуну лицом к раковине, задрал юбку до талии и хорошенько отодрал. Цуна принадлежал ему, а не наоборот. Занзас к нему никого в зале не подпускал и даже немного сожалел, что ни один отброс не наткнулся на них здесь.   
  
Воспоминания толпились в голове, пока он забирал оставленное за дверью шампанское, зажигал свечу и ждал, когда лунка наполнится горячим воском. Поднял свечу над своим запястьем и капнул. Горячо. На кожу после порки будет ещё чувствительнее. Но сначала...  
  
Он откупорил бутылку. Цуна оглянулся через плечо — и заорал: Занзас полил его шампанским. Пузырьки лопались на раздражённой коже — наверняка чувствительно, щекотно и больно.  
  
— Знаешь, тебе стоит определиться. Если ты не хочешь прощать — не прощай. Одно то, что Иемицу твой папаша, не значит, что ему позволено делать с тобой всё, что вздумается.  
  
Цуна замотал головой.  
  
— Что значит прощение? — спросил Занзас, но ответа не ждал. — Что ты согласен со всем тем дерьмом, которое с тобой делают. Прощать можно и нужно только себя.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Что — нет?  
  
— Прощать надо, — Цуна глубоко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, — и других!  
  
Занзас наклонил свечу. Она была уже необязательна, Цуне и без того становилось получше, но Занзас не мог отказать себе в удовольствии и вдобавок знал, что Цуне эти игры тоже нравятся.  
  
Под застывающим на бёдрах воском расползались ярко-розовые пятна, сливаясь с отметинами от ремня. Цуна вопил и ругался. Но ругань уже была привычная и почти бодрая.  
  
Занзас убрал свечу. Утёр рукавом лоб, дал себе отдышаться и только тогда отвязал Цуну. Помассировал запястья и щиколотки, бережно натянул рубашку. Провёл ладонью по спине — Цуна выгнулся от боли — и прижался к ней грудью.  
  
— Почему? — хрипло спросил Занзас, его тоже трясло, но от возбуждения. Он зажмурился. — Почему ты хочешь его простить? Я же вижу…  
  
— Почему? — Цуна запрокинул голову, глянул растерянно. Нахмурился, закусив губу, открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать. И вдруг затрясся — и разрыдался.   
  
Длинно всхлипывая, забормотал: «Не смотри на меня, уйди», но Занзас только крепче прижал его к себе и хмыкнул: «Поздно стесняться, я тебя каким только не видел».  
  
— Этот чёртов груз, его тащишь, и тащишь, и тащишь... — вздрагивая и заикаясь, начал Цуна, — эта ответственность, — выдавил он по слогам, — и чужие на… надежды… П-понимаешь, о чём я, понимаешь?  
  
— Да. Давай, договаривай.  
  
— Н…не могу. Занзас, прости…  
  
— Дыши, недоумок.  
  
Время текло, Цуна старательно дышал и вдохи с выдохами становились всё более ровными. Он оглянулся на Занзаса, вывернувшись в руках. Глаза влажно блестели, щёки пылали, а плечи тряслись, но такой Цуна намного больше походил на человека, чем тот, что сидел на веранде. Мучить его дальше Занзасу не хотелось нисколько. Наоборот, потянуло на нежность при виде припухшей кожи и слипшихся от пота волос. Хриплое дыхание Цуны отзывалось в груди привычным горячим эхом. Хотелось целовать шею, вылизывать шрамы и кормить Цуну мясом и сладким.  
Занзас позволил себе расслабить спину, расцепить пальцы…  
  
Цуна резко потемнел лицом, щека у него дёрнулась.  
  
— Надоело! — заорал он, схватив Занзаса за воротник. — Не хочу больше помнить обиды, отец! Ни детство, ни Кёко, ни всё остальное! Я тебя прощаю, слышишь?! И себя тоже, то-о-же!  
  
И расхохотался.  
  
От неожиданности Занзас отшатнулся и с размаху сел на пол.   
  
Это напомнило атаку икс-барнером, когда огненный фронт раскаляется, раскаляется, а потом вдруг срывается с цепи. Пусть мимо, пусть только дохнуло жаром в лицо… Всякое возбуждение улетучилось. Хотелось только выдохнуть и выпить.   
  
Выпить, немедленно.  
  
Он встал под затихающие смешки, подхватил бутылку и стал пить из горла, захлёбываясь и обливаясь.   
  
Иемицу стоило подохнуть, чтобы Цуну отпустило.  
  
***  
  
Через полчаса позвонили из больницы.


End file.
